The scars remain
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: Every wound cuts deep.Sakura is is Cut when her world turns into a nightmare but soon after it starts the nightmare is fogoten once she loses her memories. Can Sakura remeber her nightmarish past before it invades her new life. NarutoTwilightX-over SakJak


**Summary: Every wound cuts deep no matter how it looks on the surface. Sakura is _cut_ when her waorl turns into a nightmare, but soon after it starts the nightmare is forgotten when Sakura loses her memories. Can sakura remember her nightmarish past before it invades her new life, destroying what she had just remade or will the wound she recived heal to leave a scar she just cant life with. Although every wound heals the scars will always remain.**

**Ok so I know that the poll on my profile isn't over but wanted to start this story anyway the poll is still up soo please go tell me what you want to write next but I thought I had a pretty good idea for this story. Was looking up twilight and naruto cross overs and there weren't that many and then this story came to mind**

**I'm soooooooo sorry I have not updated 'a cheery blossoms blood tastes sweetest' but I got so mush of a bigger response than I was expecting so I felt like I had to think up some really good stuff to put into chap 2 so you guys would not be disappointed so I will try and have the next chap up by tomorrow **

**So please enjoy the first chap of The scars remain!**

* * *

The sky faded into a beautiful shade of red and orange as the sun let its last warming rays sink away into a peaceful night, as if mocking the three below as the ground beneath them slowly painted itself a new cote of crimson liquid. Sakura sat on the gore painted ground, next to her first crush, her body bloody and beat, as unbearable pain coursed throughout her body, spreading quickly from the vastly bleeding wound next to her collarbone. "Come on Sasuke don't you dare die on me!" She screamed as she pumped what little chakera she had left into the wound on his chest he had received from his brother who was recovering from the last attack Sasuke gave to him before falling to ground. Trying her best to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her emerald eyes, she pumped more and more chakera into the wound but there was just so much blood. She bit her chapped lips letting the blood run down her chin in an attempt to not scream out in pain.

Letting her chakera flow through her hands to her figures out to the wound of her beloved friend, she noticed that the flow of her chakera was wavering and she was starting to run lower and lower with each passing second. She had used most of her chakera in an attempt to bring back Naruto after Itachi had extracted the demon fox from his body, but it seemed her nightmare's had come to life and there was no bringing him back. Sakura stopped the healing process for a brief moment when she felt a hand over her own, she looked down to see Sasuke looking up at her with remorse and kindness in his eyes. "Sakura its okay stop…" His voice barely a whisper. "No! I've already lost Naruto, Kakashi-sensi, Sai, and Ino, everyone, I'm not losing you too!" She screamed out, the village was token by surprise when Akatsuki had attacked after no one really hearing anything about them for so long.

Sakura's chakera flow then suddenly stopped, as she fell to the side, her breathing heavy and uneven, as she gripped the wound on her should in pain, trying to get a hold of herself and sit up again already knowing the inevitable, she had reached her limit and could do nothing but lay there in pain. She watched as Sasuke sat up wincing in pain as more blood stained his shirt. "Sasuke… no you're hurt…" Sakura winced out; he put a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. "Aww… isn't that sweet a dieing moment between little brother and _my_ Blossom." They heard Itachi's sickly clam voice ring through the silence as her walked toward them. "She will never… be _yours_." Sasuke hissed out leaning over Sakura for protection. Sakura watched as his face twisted into a look of deep thought before he sat up straight a smirk playing over his face as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. She watched as he did a series of complicated hand signs before biting his thumb letting the red liquid flow out. Sasuke quickly drew something on her forehead and placed his palm over what he drew and whispered in her ear, "Your going to live Sakura."

Suddenly there was a brilliant light coming from his hand as Sakura's eyes widened before her vision started to blur, going black in the corners. The last thing she saw before she entered the world of darkness was Sasuke's warm smile. Sasuke watched as Sakura lost conciseness, before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving only a small cherry blossom where she once lay. After she was gone Itachi ran up to his brother grabbing him by his blood stained shirt, a furious look in her eyes. "Where the hell did you send her!" He yelled only to see Sasuke smirk at him in triumph, "You will never find her I myself don't even know where she is." He said chuckling, at his brother's defeat. With furious eyes Itachi pushed his brother back down to the ground, quickly stabbing his katana into his chest, delivering the final blow. Blood ran from his smirking lips, as the life slowly faded from his eyes, dulling over, the last thing his eyes saw was the first star of the night and a single cherry blossom petal flouting in the breeze. _'strange… its not cherry blossom season…' _he thought as his eyes closed, never to open again.

* * *

The sound of large paws could be heard through the sounds of the woods, as a light rain fell upon the pack of abnormally large wolfs. Jacob and the rest of the pack were shriveling the woods, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. _'Jake, you Leah and Seth take a look over by the river, Jared you come with me to look ahead, and Quil, Embry and Pual you look to the west.'_ Sam's demanding voice boomed through the heads of the seven wolfs, none objected as they took off in the order they were told. Not even a minute after Jacob, Leah and Seth had started running toward the river Jacob could hear Leah's voice break into his head. _'Hey Jake I beat I can beat you to the river!'_ Leah mocked as she sprinted her way down stream, _'hey sis wait up!'_ Seth whined trying to catch up. Rolling his eyes Jacob took the advantage to go look up stream and get away from Leah.

He kept running along the river side not really making an effort to actually servile the area, when something pink caught his eye. _'Seth Leah, tell everyone to get over here NOW!'_ Jacob let his thoughts travel to Leah's mind as he saw what it was that had caught his eye. There half flouting in the water was a girl, he could see she had many cuts and bruises all over her body, her cloths were ripped and torn everywhere, her whole body covered in dried blood, her long pink hair was mixed with blood and dirt as it covered half of her face. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach but ignored it as he quickly phased back into his human form and slipped on a pair of boxers and pants before her ran over to the unconscious girl, pulling her limp body out of the water and onto her back. Once she was out of the water he put his face next to her mouth only to feel her hot breath on his cheek._ 'good she's still breathing…'_ he thought as Leah and Seth came up behind him in their human forms as well, soon fallowed by the rest of the pack who were also in their human form.

"What the hell did you do Jake!" Leah yelled as she stared wide eyed and the beaten girl next to him. "I didn't do anything!" Jacob yelled back, deciding to intervene Sam decided to speak up, "What happened here Jake." The authority radiating from his voice. "I don't know I was patrolling and I just saw her, she must have been flouting down stream because half of her body was still flouting in the water." He explained looking down at the girl. He had a wired feeling about her. "Damn and the hospital is closed today…" Sam murmured to himself. "Jake take her to Charlie, since the hospital is closed he is the next best thing." Sam said almost leaving no room for argument, but Jacob had another opinion. "What why me?!" He yelled, he really didn't have a problem with it, he actually wanted to know what had happened to the girl, but he didn't want to have to explain everything to Charlie. "Because you are the one that found her." Sam said this time leaving absolutely no room for arguing. Nodding Jake picked the poor girl up, slipping his arms under her back and legs as he started walking back to his house to get the truck. He looked down when the girl squirmed in his arms, her face twisting into that of pain. _'shit'_ he thought as he started to run.

In a short amount of time he reached his truck, he gently set the girl in the passenger set, strapping the set belt on her before sitting in the driver's side and heading off to Charlie's house, he knew that Charlie was probably not at the station at this time, so the house was his best bet. In the short 20 minute drive it took to get from his house to Charlie's Jake noticed that the girl was beaten pretty badly, there was a large gash that seemed to be slightly bleeding still on her side, he knew she needed to see a doctor. _'Damn they picked a bad day to close the hospital.'_ He thought as he got out of the car only to smell a strong stench in the air, _'damn that leech is here…'_ he thought as he unbuckled the girl and lifted her carefully from her set and made his way up to the door, simply walking in not bothering to knock. Shocked by the sudden burst Charlie turned around from his set on the couch as Bella and Edward came in throw the kitchen. He could hear Bella gasp in surprise as Charlie quickly got off the couch so Jake could set the girl down, in the background he could hear Edward quickly dialing a number in his phone, probably Carlisle's. _'great another blood sucker.'_ Jake thought but he knew the girl really needed it so he was thankful that Edward was there.

"Jake what happened!" Charlie said his voice in a panic, "I was walking in the woods and found her half way flouting in the river, and since the hospital was closed I brought her here." Jake said quickly. "Carlisle should be here in a few minutes." Edward said.

Not too long after that Carlisle walked throw the door with Alice in close tow, just as the young girl was starting to stir. Carlisle quickly made his way over to the girl's side waiting as she slowly opened her eyes as the color of a brilliant green came into view. She looked around at her surroundings before she quickly sat up, backing as far away from everyone as she could a frightened look in her eyes. "Its alright we are not going to hurt you we are here to help." Carlisle said in a clam voice, the fear slowly faded from the girl's eyes as she looked at the sincere smile on his face. "Now can I ask you a few questions?" He said looking at her now calm eyes as she nodded her head. "Alright what is your name?"

"Sakura…" She said before pausing "Sakura…" She said again but still did not finish. "Sakura, what?" Carlisle asked kindly watching the girl think before saying. "I… I cant remember…" she whispered, Carlisle and everyone else for that matter all looked taken aback, but non the less he asked the next question. "How old are you?" Again Sakura answered right away, "17." She replied. "Okay now do you remember what happened to you?" He asked looking at her for the answer, she sat there thinking for a long while before answering, "I… I don't remember…" She said, Carlisle nodded and went on. "Do you know who did this to you?" And she yet again answered the same but this time a hint of fear in her voice. "Where are you from? Do you have anyone we can contact to let them know where you are?" Sakura once again sat there thinking truly trying to remember but her mind came to a blank as she answered again, "I don't know!" The panic obvious in her voice as her eyes widened. "Amnesia…" Carlisle stated. Jake looked at the girl who name was Sakura, _' so she can't remember anything but her name and age…'_ he thought looking at the poor girl, he could hear Charlie in the background talking on the phone to other police stations, he had been contacting the ones around Forks ever since the girl had mentioned her name.

Carlisle was finishing stitching up Sakura's last wound when Charlie came back into the room, "I've phoned every city within 5 hours of here and none of them have gotten a missing person report for a girl named Sakura, not even one for a 17 year old girl." Charlie said sighing looking at the small girl who had calmed down. "Bella could you show Sakura where the shower is and let her barrow some of your cloths." He said noticing the dried up blood and the torn cloths she was wearing. Bella nodded her head and left with Sakura a few moments latter. "What should we do about her?" Carlisle said indicating his question at Charlie. "I don't know if Jake is right and she had been flouting down river she most likely had been flouting far from home seeing as there hasn't been any reports around here." Charlie said pausing to take a breath before continuing again. "And if no one has filled a report yet then there is a high chance that no one is looking for her." Charlie finished with a sad look on his face.

"So she has no where to go?" Bella's voice could be heard as she came back into the room. "Charlie can't she stay here?" She asked she didn't want to leave the girl with no where to go. "Bella we can't just leave her here alone while you go to school and I have to work." He said he felt sorry for the girl but he couldn't let a complete stranger come into their home and stay there alone all day. "Well… well… what if she enrolled for school?" She asked the question rolling off her tough just as she thought of it. "You said that there was a low chance of getting a missing person report after all this time. And plus she would be here if there happened to be one latter." She said now truly trying to make her dad see reason in why they couldn't leave her alone on the streets.

After a few minutes after thinking it over Charlie spoke again, "I can't see a reason not too…" Charlie said still very skeptical. "I guess its alr-" Charlie said but was cut off by Jake, "She can stay with me." He had said the words with out thinking they just slipped out of his mouth, but he couldn't find a reason why he would not let her stay with him; he thought she was very interesting. Before anyone could say another word they heard a sweet voice come from the hall way. "You don't have to let me stay I don't want to be a burden." There in the hall was Sakura dressed in a pair of plain jeans and a red t-shirt that fit her perfectly, a sad smile placed on her face. Jake had a shocked excretion on his face she was beautiful with out all the dirt and grim on her, but he quickly shock that thought from his mind. "You wouldn't be, and we can't just let you live on the streets." Bella said feeling bad for the girl.

Sakura kept her smile on her face, "It's alright if no one is looking for me then maybe I'm a bad person…" She said her voice fading; everyone looked at her shocked she wasn't meant to hear that, it's not something anyone should have to hear. Jake after quickly getting over his stat of shock walked up to the girl looking down at her she was a good 6 inches shorter than himself. "Hey maybe the people you lived with before were just bastards, which makes you pretty damn lucky to be here." He said, surprised when she started laughing at him. "Wow I can't believe at actually worked." He said laughing a little as well before he stopped at her next statement. "No it's not that it's just… your face… you looked so serious it was funny." Jake looked down at her anger flashing over his eyes before he heard the others laughing behind him… well half were laughing the others were trying to hide it.

"Man can none of you really take me seriously." He said the anger gone from his face as he slumped his shoulders forward. "I'm sorry, but I really needed that thanks." Sakura said smiling back at him her sprits seemed to lift quit a bit. "Well before we figure out where you will be staying how about we introduce ourselves." Edward said gesturing for Sakura and Jake to sit down.

* * *

After everyone had introduced themselves Sakura just say back and watched everyone talk animatedly. Bella seemed to be very nice and her father Charlie or Mr. Swan, also seemed very kind. Carlisle was as well nice along with Edward and Alice who Sakura liked already along with Bella. But every time Sakura looked at Edward he seemed to glare at her and she didn't think it was on purpose but it was bothering her slightly. "Hey Jake what's wrong with Edward?" She asked as she tapped Jake on the shoulder, "Oh he is just mad that he can't read your mind." Jake said as Sakura looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Kidding, just kidding." He said as Sakura came into the conversation when Charlie said her name. "So Sakura what do you say on staying here and going to school with Bella." Charlie said apparently that had been what everyone was talking about this whole time but Sakura had just decided to drown it out.

"Hey Charlie I said she could stay at my house Dad wont mind and we have an extra room." Jake said looking at Charlie he couldn't explain it but he didn't want Sakura to stay here with them. "Jake a house full of men you can' make her live there." Bella said scolding him. "But you don't have the room." Jake said as they got into a small argument that was drifting away from the subject, until Sakura interrupted. "It's all right with me I can't put you out Bella" Sakura said as she looked at one of her first friends. "But I would also like her to go to Bella's school so she is close by if I do get a report." Charlie said deciding to put his two sense in.

"Why doesn't Jake transfer schools." Carlisle said deciding to enter the conversation. Sakura was shocked was Jake actually growled at Carlisle, "That might work." Charlie said as both Edward and Jake stood up, "I don't think so" "I don't think this is a good idea." They said together before Carlisle pulled Edward closer and whispered in his ear, "Alice saw her coming and she says she is going to play a big role later on but she doesn't know how, its better to keep an eye on her." He said making sure no one else heard. "I'll call Billy about it latter." Charlie said not letting Jake put his opinion in.

"Fine…" Jake said as he slumped down in his seat again, as Sakura giggled next to him, "What are you laughing at." He said in a frustrated tone. "You." She giggled out, not really being able to hold onto his frustration with a bubbly pink haired girl next to him laughing he just let it go and got up. "Come on we should go." Jake said looking down at the still giggling Sakura. "Sakura you can barrow some of my cloths if you want." Bella said getting up to say good-bye before they left. "Its fine I'll take her to Emily's on the way back, I have to talk to Sam anyway." He said and he started out the door, Sakura fallowing after she said good-bye to Bella and Alice. "Jake if she starts to remember anything contact myself or Charlie." Carlisle said as they walked out the door Jake Waving his hand showing that he understood.

Once they were in the car Bella looked at Edward who was still staring at the car, "What's wrong?" She asked concern in her voice, "it's wired but… I can't read her mind." He said as Bella looked at him with slight shock written on her face.

* * *

"Hey Jake?" Sakura said as she sat in the passenger set next to Jake as he drove, "Yeah?" He said letting her know she had his attention. "Um, who is Emily?" She said pure curiosity in her voice, "Oh she's my…um friend's girlfriend, its okay she's nice she won't mind lending you some cloths." He said not taking his eyes off the road. They sat in silence for a while until, "Thanks…" Jake heard Sakura say but it was just barely over a whisper, "For what?" He asked not really thinking of anything in particular. "For taking me in..." She said her voice not getting any louder than when she first spook. "Oh that it's nothing I couldn't just leave you on streets and plus Charlie really doesn't have the room." He said joking a little, "No I'm serious I'm very grateful I may have lost my memories but I know that most people wouldn't just let a complete stranger live with them no matter what the Sacrum stances… I'll cook and clean so I can earn my stay I don't know if I'm any good but-" Sakura said her voice raising and falling every now and then before Jake cut her off.

"Okay, Okay, you honestly don't have to worry about it trust me, there is always something wired going on around here so this is like the newest surprise…" He said laughing a little it was true himself and his friends were far from normal and had seen some pretty messed up stuff. "But… if you want to cook and clean I'm not gonna stop you me and my dad cant cook to save our lives and cleaning is nonexistent." Sakura giggle at this as she watched the truck slow to a stop.

"We are here." He said getting out to the truck, Sakura sat there for a minute before unbuckling and slowly opening the door as she ran to catch up with Jake who had already started to walk up to the front door. After knocking a man with black hair who looked about 20 opened the door, and looked at Sakura for a moment before stepping aside to let them both in. She was surprised to see seven more people in the house when they walked in. "Dude Jake! Is this the girl you found by the river?! Man she's hott!" One of the boys yelled, making Sakura blush a bright red as she took a step back. "Shut up you idiot!" One of the girls in the room yelled smacking the boy over the head. "Guys this is Sakura." Jake said before he started to name off everyone in the room for her. "That is Sam." He said pointing the guy that had let them in, "Quil." He said pointing to the guy who had yelled at her when she walked in. "Embry, Pual, and Jared." He said pointing to the three boys sitting at the table. "That's Leah and her brother Seth." Jake said pointing to the girl who had hit the Quil earlier. "And that's Emily." He said pointing to a girl that had scars running down her face, Sakura stared in wonder Emily was so beautiful and the scars only enhanced her beauty in Sakura's opinion.

"Jake can I talk to you." Sam said motioning for him to come talk to him, "Yeah, yeah, one minute, hey Emily do you mind lending Sakura some of your cloths." He yelled as Emily smiled and nodded her head. "Hey Sakura do you have a boyfriend?" Quil said walking up to her as she blushed again. "Ummm… I don't really know if I do I guess he's not looking for me." She said trying to smile, "Idiot she lost her memory." Jake yelled hitting Quil over the head. "Ow why is everyone hitting me…" Quil whined as Jake went to talk to Sam. "Because you're an idiot." Leah said as she walked over to Sakura, "So you lost your memories?" She asked looking at her with a sad look as Sakura nodded. "I'm sorry that must suck." Leah said lamely not really knowing what else to say as herself and Emily lead her to a room in the back to get her some cloths.

Not too long after the three had left everyone could hear Sakura's voice booming from the back room. "That's a what?!" "And I it goes where?!" they could hear her say as the guys laughed in amassment, and Jake just shook his head.

* * *

The three girls sat in the bedroom talking as Leah and Emily pulled out cloths telling Sakura to try them on, enjoying getting to dress her up like a doll. "So you have to stay at Jakes house, are they trying to torture you or something!" Leah said in surprise and she handed Sakura a new outfit. "No I thought it was very kind of him to take me in, since he doesn't know anything about me other than I've lost my memories." Sakura said changing into the new outfit. "I can see why I guess, but really Jake! Come on!" Leah yelled as Sakura and Emily laughed at her outburst.

* * *

Jake had long finished talking to Sam, he had told him about Sakura losing her memory and him switching schools and her staying at his house, Sam was pretty lenient on the matter as well. Pual Jared and Embry had all left and Seth was waiting for Leah, and Jake really didn't know why Quil was still here. The four boys soon heard giggling as the three girls came out of Emily's room Sakura was now wearing another pair of jeans with a red and black tank top and was caring four large bags of cloths. "Are you guys finally done?" Jake said ready to leave after waiting for four hours it was already 7 at night. "Yep and guess what?" Sakura said smiling at him. "What?" He said bored out of his mind.

"Emily gave me some of her thongs and let me wear one to leave see." Sakura said turning around to show the small bit of string sticking out of her jeans smiling innocently. Jake started to turn a bright shade of red, as Quil yelled next to him, "dude I am moving into your house!" Emily and Leah ran up to Sakura their faces also burning red, "Sakura you shouldn't say that in front of them." They said putting her shirt down, "What? Why?" She asked honestly not knowing what the big deal was, until Leah whispered something in her ear that made her face burn up hotter than the sun, "I'm sorry!" She yelled out before running back into Emily's room with the two girls fallowing, wishing they had told her about not talking about that kind of stuff in front of boys, seeing as she didn't know what a thong was when they showed it to her.

"Dude I will pay you if you let her stay at my house!" Quil yelled before Jake got up anger rushing over his face making Quil run out the door laughing before Jake could hit him again. _This is not going to be easy.'_ He thought his face still glowing bright red.

* * *

Sakura and Jake both sat quietly one the ride back to Jakes house, both were still embarrassed about the thong incident, Sakura more so. Upon entering the garage Sakura's eye was caught by the thing parked in the corner, "Hey Jake?" She said forgetting about her embarrassment. "What is that?" She said pointing to the object that had caught her eye, Jake fallowed where she was pointing to find her looking at his bike. "That's my motorcycle." He said watching as she went up to it in amazement, "Can I drive it?" She asked truly seeming to find it interesting, "Um lets not let the girl who hit her head hard enough to get amnesia drive the motorcycle." He said jokingly and he walked up behind her only to a disappointed look on her face. "But… maybe we can drive it to school on Monday." He said not being able to stand that look she was giving him. "Yes! Thanks Jake!" She said giving him a hug as she ran back to the truck to get her barrowed cloths, not noticing Jake as his face turned bright red once again.

* * *

**Okay so that's the first chap of 'the scars remain' please, please tell me what you guys think, this story had been going through my head for weeks now and I just had to write it. Thanks for reading and sorry again I haven't updated and 'cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest' but I will try and have it up tomorrow**

**Sorry if I forget some things I haven't read twilight in forever**

**Please review I would like at least 5 reviews before I update again**

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
